


Little Terror

by ineternity



Series: CATetonia: Therapy, not just for Time Lords. [1]
Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Cats, Chameleon Arch Cat, Cuddling, F/M, Fluff, Post-Episode: s12e10 The Timeless Children, Shapeshifting, Trauma Recovery, cat!Master
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-09
Updated: 2020-11-09
Packaged: 2021-03-09 03:40:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 756
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27478195
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ineternity/pseuds/ineternity
Summary: When an incredibly cute looking cat breaks onto the TARDIS, the last thing on Yaz's mind is the Doctor's long-time enemy/spouse/lover the Master. Unfortunately that's exactly who he is.
Relationships: The Doctor/The Master (Doctor Who), Thirteenth Doctor/The Master (Dhawan)
Series: CATetonia: Therapy, not just for Time Lords. [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2009314
Comments: 15
Kudos: 62





	Little Terror

**Author's Note:**

> I don't know what this is. Voila.
> 
> (Inspired in part by Raindropsonwhiskers Time Lord Cat AU)

They’re going to Mars today. The Doctor had promised Yaz a trip the first time she’d come onboard. Since Graham and Ryan had left the TARDIS, it was only the two of them now and she was looking forward to finally getting to spend some alone time with her best friend. Just them, a drink and a prime view of the stars.

“So, Mars!” The Doctor exclaims, her usual jumper replaced with a parka and a pair of aviator sunglasses. “Lucky for you, cocktails are free. They build fountains for them there. All you need is a glass and a good attitude.”

Yaz smiles at the way the Time Lord skips, gathering little bits and pieces from around the room.

“You’ve been before, then.”

She laughs, the sound is so warm, so happy.

“Way back. Me and Mel went. One of her health kicks, never let me try the cake…”

“Sounds amazing.” Yaz beams. “You sure we’ve got everything we need”

The Doctor does a little spin around the controls, flipping a lever for what is definitely just dramatic effect.

“Yep, all we have to do now is- “ She freezes, mid-spin. “Koschei!”

Yaz’s eyes nearly drop out as she follows the Doctor’s gaze. There, stalking along the TARDIS console, is a cat. It clambers over a few important-looking buttons, looks up and quirks its head at her.

“Come here.”

The Doctor says, making a face of displeasure as she scoops the intruder into her arms. The cat lets out a small ‘mrow’ of displeasure as she gently cradles it in her arms.

“Come on. I thought we agreed, no walking on the console.” She says softly before pressing a kiss in between its ears. The mass of coffee coloured calico purrs in response, nuzzling closer. “You have my attention. It’s okay now.”

Yaz stands there, shellshocked as the new arrival rubs it’s whiskers against the Doctor’s cheek. There’s at least a minute of silence where she swears she’s been forgotten for a cat. Around her, the TARDIS sighs noisily.

She’s never seen her friend show so much open affection to anything before, but the way the Doctor kisses the soft brown fur on top of its head is like nothing she’s ever seen.

“Doctor, do we have… pets now?”

The cat hisses abruptly.

“No.” The Doctor says hastily, stroking a little desperately at the animal’s chin. “He won’t be here for long. Just until he’s recovered.”

Yaz frowns.

“Recovered from what.”

“Nothing.” She replies quickly, the back of her hand faltering behind an ear. “Come and say hi.”

Yaz edges closer to the cat and warily extends her fingers. The creature lifts its head and blinks. In its eyes, she can see the yellow lights of the TARDIS dancing, mixing with gorgeous flecks of amber and brown.

“It’s easier for him to process emotions as a cat, you see.” The Doctor smiles. “Trauma in animals can be a lot easier to overcome than in-“ She stops in the middle of the sentence and lets out an awkward laugh.

Yaz retracts her hand slowly and narrows her eyes at the Doctor.

“Than in what?”

The laugh trails off and the Doctor’s face flushes.

“Than in Time Lords.”

Yaz’s mouth opens, then shuts again as she scrambles for something to say. Surely not. After all this time.

“It’s him. Isn’t it.”

The Doctor nods guiltily.

“He won’t do anything, I promise you he won’t.”

A mixture of emotions flash through her. Confusion? Exasperation? With the way the two had ogled each other on that plane, she’s hardly surprised.

“How did?...” Yaz starts.

“Long story.” A sigh. “Come on. Seriously, he’s not going to bite.”

Despite her words, Yaz sees the Doctor’s fingers pinch admonishingly at the creature’s ear. She steps forwards a little bit though still keeping her distance.

“Prrp?” The cat trills, opening it’s eyes a fraction, ear flicking in what looks like annoyance.

“I don’t trust you.” She says to the cat who, impressively, manages to roll its eyes without actually moving them. “And you, Doctor, I hope you know what you’re doing.”

“I’ll be fine.” The Doctor smiles and gently lowers the cat onto the floor of the console room. It looks up at her plaintively before skulking off. “So, Mars?”

Yaz grins.

“Yeah. Let’s go.”

“All we need now is the grav stabilisers. They should be right here.” The Doctor says confidently, sticking her hand towards an empty looking console shelf. “Right here.” She repeats, puzzled, sweeping her hand across the shelf. “Right-“

_“Koschei!!”_


End file.
